particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Uri Shaked
Dr. Uri Shaked (3693-3782) is a Beiteynuese politician who served as Priime Minister of Beiteynu (3749-54) and as Minister of Foreign Affairs (3754-61).. He was a nuclear physicist by profession having worked for the Quo'gun Nuclear Research Center. Early Life Uri Moshe Shaked was born to a upper middle class professional family in the capital Netanya Hadash. Both his parents were aeronautical engineers. He was an only child and precocious. Uri finished high school early at the age 16 in 3709 and by 3714 he had finished his doctorate in Nuclear Physics at the Quo'gun Institute of Technology. He worked for Quo'gun Nuclear Research Center as a nuclear physicist for the next 35 years retiring to enter politics in 3748. Politics Shaked's interest in politics was stimulated by his wife Rebekah, a local elected official (City Councilwoman) "He took a strong interest and was one of the leaders of the founding of Am Ehad in 3748. The party chose him its leader a compromise candidate over conservative Yigael Sharett and liberal Tzipi Peretz. He led the party to an easy victory in the 3749 elections. Prime Minister Shaked was appointed Prime Minister by an equally newly elected President Eliyahu Mofaz. Shaked appointed both his leadership rivals to his Cabinet. His Government strengthened the Beiteynuese welfare state and increased defence spending sharply. The Shaked Standard was set with him declaring that defence spending would remain over 5% of GDP during his premiership. Another challenge was the lawlessness, drug epidemic and radical Ahmadi infiltration of the southern city of Haifbourg. The government increased social spending in the city which did little to halt the descent to chaos. In foreign policy Shaked kept Beiteynu closely aligned to Zardugal, receiving increased military aid from the country and strengthened the three decade alignment. He was a strong proponent of Majatran integration as well and his administration proposed the creation of a Majatran Energy Agency in order to coordinate energy policy. He also created the Shaked Power Plan, a 20 year mass investment in nuclear energy which carried out the building of 48 thorium based nuclear power plants between 3753 and 3773. Shaked's perceived weakness on security affairs in particular the Haifbourg crisis lost him the goodwill of the AE party membership and the electorate. Foreign Minister Shaked was ousted as Prime Minister by his longtime rival and Defence Minister Yigael Sharett in a party leadership challenge. Shaked agreed to serve as Foreign Minister in Sharett's government as a show of public unity. Shaked was an active Foreign Minister and served his rival Sharett loyally. He took part in the negotiations that saw the international swindler el-Mofty tried in Baltusia after he had hidden in Lodamun. Shaked retired from politics at the 3761 general election and left the Foreign Ministry in April of the same year. Later life He was appointed a special adviser to his brainchild the ongoing Beiteynuese Nuclear Energy Program Plan. He served in the post till 3766 when he retired, with about 35 power plants completed. He died on April 11, 3782 at the age of 89. Category:Beiteynu politicians